12 Months, 12 Ways
by That Unknown Fangirl
Summary: Sonny's given Chad an interesting challenge...and a Channy challenge has to be fun! For MusicChannySkyscraper's One Year Exactly challenge.
1. The Challenge

**Hey! MusicChannySkyscraper, I hope you like this! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>12 Months, 12 Ways<strong>

**Chapter 1 - The Challenge**

_**December 12th**_

Sonny absentmindedly chews on the end of her pencil, thinking of ideas for a new sketch, whilst sitting on the couch in the centre of the Prop House.

"Hey, Sonshine." Chad suddenly says, startling her.

"Oh, hey, Chad." She says, smiling.

"I have to ask you something." He sighs, sitting down next to her.

"Ask away!" She giggles, and he laughs.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Chad asks seriously. It was a question that had been eating at his brain for days; he had absolutely no clue what to get as a present for her!

"Mm, I don't know…" Sonny says, thinking. She knows he's been thinking of getting her something expensive and elaborate, but she doesn't want him to. She would be content with just a card, but she's sure he doesn't believe in giving that kind of stuff. He's more the type of person who'll go completely overboard with the presents, no matter how much she'd tell him not to.

"Oh." Chad says, "I want to get you something _unusual_ this time."

"I have an idea. How about a challenge?" Sonny suggests, beaming. Now _this_ is going to be unusual.

"A challenge?" He says, not quite getting it.

"Yeah! You want to get me something unusual, right?" She asks. He nods, and she continues, "Okay. So this'll be that unusual thing."

"What's the challenge?" Chad asks.

"Hmm. Today's the twelfth, right?"

"Yes?"

"Twelfth December. Twelve months in a year." Sonny muses, a thoughtful smile forming on her face.

"Twelve gifts?" Chad asks, still a little confused.

"Twelve ways of showing you love me. On the twelfth of each month!" She says excitedly.

"Well, CDC can never reject a good challenge. It's on!" He smirks, "But now, I have planning to do. See ya later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! That's the first chapter! The rest of the chapters won't be very long either, as I intend to do one chapter for each month. Please review! :D<strong>

**-Sarah :)**


	2. January

**Aw, I love how everyone that reviewed liked the idea.**

**Oh, and after a review from 'k.98'PeaceOutSuckas', I realised my previous note was kind of misleading. What I meant was one chapter for each month in the story, not in reality! And the fact that I haven't updated in over a month has nothing to do with that - I've had writers block and been busy with school, stuff, and just life in general, so haven't been getting much spare time to write either.**

**Before my note gets longer than the actual chapter, I'll shut up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Months, Twelve Ways<strong>

**Chapter 2 - January**

**Sonny's POV**

_**January 12th**_

I stroll through the hallway, after a really crazy So Random rehearsal. I suddenly remember the twelve month challenge I'd given Chad; I guess it isn't happening, because he's gone off to England, to do a movie. Oh, well - it was all in the spirit of fun anyway, so I don't really mind. I happily push open the door of mine and Tawni's shared dressing room, and my jaw probably drops to the ground when I see what's in there.

My side of the room is almost exploding with flowers. There isn't a single empty spot; there's just flowers, flowers, and more flowers! I then see a huge envelope, resting against the mirror on my vanity. It says 'Sonny' in massive letters, simple yet very elaborate. I run and pick it up, carefully opening it. It's massive. Inside is a huge card, which reads '_Surprise!_'

I open the card, and look inside.

'_Hey Sonny!_

_I remember I promised you your 12 presents. So, this is the first. It would've been better, if I wasn't running around London right now (it's an action movie. They're actually making me run around London. Can you believe that? Ugh, it's too tiring. When you said I was lazy, you were so right)._

_But hey, we'll be done with the on-location stuff soon, so I'll hopefully be back before Valentines Day. You'd like that, right? And don't worry about your next present - I've got it all planned out._

_See ya then!_

_CDC._

_No, wait, you don't like CDC, do you? Hmm. Oh, and I know you're smiling now. ;) Wish I could see that, I miss your smile…_

_Chad x_

_P.S.: I miss you way too much. I'm never going anywhere without you again, Sonshine :(_

_P.P.S.: Text me! I finally managed to get a phone number here, but I lost all my contacts. Damn, I hate technology! Stupid iPhones. I threw mine at a wall and it got broken really badly, so I bought a BlackBerry instead. Yep._

_P.P.P.S.: I bet you're getting bored of this. Okay, imma stop now. Love ya ;)_

_Oh, and my number is…_'

He's written a phone number there, followed by his autograph. I smile at each of his crazy notes, giggling a little. Chad will be Chad!

But really, this was so sweet of him! I pick up my phone to call him. And I wonder what he'll come up with next…

* * *

><p><strong>So do I, Sonny; so do I.<strong>

**Peace and reviews! ;)**

**-Sarah :D**


	3. February

**Ten chapters in two days? That's a challenge in itself! Here I go! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Months, Twelve Ways<strong>

**Chapter 3 – February**

**Sonny's POV**

_**February 12**__**th**_

"SONNY!" A voice calls from somewhere behind me, as I'm about to walk out of Condor Studios. I turn around, and see Chad. Without thinking, I run to him and attack him with one of my super tight hugs. "Hey, don't kill me!" He says, laughing as we break apart.

"Sorry!" I say, smiling, "Chad, please, never go away for that long again!"

"Haha, I don't wanna go, but Sonshine… I need to go to Spain next week for more filming. The rest of the cast and crew are already there…" Chad says sadly. What…? "I should never have done this stupid movie! I can't be away from you that long! Come with me!"

Woah, that was unexpected! As much as I'd _love_ to go with him, I can't. "But, I have to stay – you're forgetting about me being on So Random." I say.

"Oh, yeah…" He sighs. "Anyway, I don't have to leave till next week, so we're good!"

"Hmm."

"Anyway. Come with me. I got your surprise ready, as promised…" Chad smiles, taking my hand and leading me out to his car. As soon as we're seated and ready to go, Chad says, "Okay, since this is a surprise, I'm gonna need you to put this on." He leans over and puts a blindfold over my eyes. I hate blindfolds! I hate not being able to see!

But, oh well.

This is probably going to be something amazing, if he's going to all of this trouble to surprise me!

* * *

><p>The car stops. I go to take the blindfold off, but Chad stops me.<p>

"Not just yet, Sonshine. The surprise is yet to come!" He says.

"Aw, okay." I sigh, and suddenly, the door on my side opens.

* * *

><p>"TA-DAAAAA!" Chad says, suddenly pulling the blindfold off my eyes. The most wonderful sight is in front of me. It's a huge, empty meadow, and in front of us is a small table, set elegantly, as if it's in some kind of posh restaurant. "February. An outdoor candlelit dinner. Whaddya think?" Chad asks, smiling.<p>

"It's amazing!" I say, in awe of this whole thing. Wow.

"Oh, thank goodness!" He sighs in exaggerated relief, "I thought you'd kill me!"

"Now why would I want to do that?" I ask, smiling.

"Because. You are…evil. And beautiful. And evil!" He says, laughing.

"Chad!" I fake-gasp, making it seem as dramatic as possible. "How could I possibly be evil?"

"Well, you're the one girl who dared to steal Chad Dylan Cooper's heart and got away with it, aren't you?" He says, pulling me into a hug.

"That I am." I smile.

"Happy early Valentine's Day, Sonshine." He whispers, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was crap… I kinda rushed it because I really really reeeeeeally wanted to post the next chapter too! :P<strong>

**Peace & Reviews! **

**-Sarah :)**


	4. March

**Working on updating as quickly as I can so I can get this thing finished by the deadline! Might have to wake up early on Friday morning to post the end, LOL :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Months, Twelve Ways<strong>

**Chapter 4 - March**

**Sonny's POV**

_**March 12th**_

_'Well, Chad isn't back from Spain yet... I wonder how his movie's going.'_ I think, as I slowly walk through the deserted corridor to the Prop House, and reach the door. Just as I'm about to step into the room, someone comes up behind me and puts a gloved hand over my mouth, and an arm tightly around my waist. Who is this? And what are they doing? Kidnapping me?

I try to struggle out of his grip, but he's too strong. "Shh. Come quietly, and I won't hurt you." He says, in a low growl. I stop struggling, and he leads me out of the building, to the parking lot.

We stop in front of a black van, and he lets go of my waist to open the back door. "In." He says simply, in the same growly voice. I obey, not wanting to get hurt. Who is this masked guy? What does he want from someone like me?

He slams the doors of the van shut, so I'm left in darkness. After about ten minutes, I feel the vehicle come to a halt. The door at the front slams shut, and shortly afterwards, my doors open, letting the outside light flow in.

"Come." The guy says. I once again obey - the last thing I want is to be hurt or killed by this strange stranger. He puts his hand over my mouth again, leading me to the towering building in front of us. It's the lobby of some expensive and posh apartment block. People stop and stare, but no-one says anything. The guy wordlessly takes me to the elevator, and presses a button.

A minute or two later, the elevator stops. One set of doors open, and he unlocks the other with a key. It's a penthouse. He pushes me onto the couch, and laughs evilly. "You're mine now." He growls.

"Who - who are you? What do y-you want?" I stutter, afraid. A tear rolls down my cheek, out of fear. I bring my knees up to my chest, trying to look as small and helpless as possible so he might just let me go.

"Well, you know who I am. And I want you." The masked guy replies proudly. I remain confused, until he pulls the mask off and smiles at me.

"Chad! You - you scared me!" I yell, standing up and punching his chest.

"That was the point, Sonshine." Chad smirks, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "Happy Gift Day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there has to be kidnap in my stories, nooo matter what. :P<strong>

**Peace & Reviews.**

**-Sarah :D**


	5. April

**AHHH! Just realised I need to get this thing finished!**

* * *

><p><strong>Twelve Months, Twelve Ways<strong>

**Chapter 5 – April**

**Sonny's POV**

_**April 12**__**th**_

My phone buzzes on the coffee table. I don't want to answer it – I'm too comfy, relaxing on my couch after a long day! Eventually, the buzzing starts to annoy me, so I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sonny! You home?" It's Chad. Wonder what he wants…

"Yeah, why?" I ask, confused.

"Come outside, right now." He replies simply.

"What? Why?" I ask. I'm so tired… I couldn't sleep last night (blame Chad – he was texting me until about 3am!), then I woke up too early, and the day feels like it's just dragging on too much.

"Please, just come! For me!" He pleads. I can't help my niceness now.

"Okay, hold on a minute so I can get changed." I reply. I wouldn't want to go outside looking like I just woke up – that's weird, even for crazy me.

"No, don't bother – I just want you to come here. Please?" Chad says, stopping me cutting off the call.

"Oh, okay. I'll be there!" I say. He has a point there – we've hardly had the chance to talk all day, so this would be nice. He's been busy with his movie, and I've been busy writing sketches and rehearsing for So Random…

He disconnects the call, and I head to the door and pull on the first footwear I can get my feet into, not caring what it is. I run out, and to the elevator, repeatedly hitting the 'down' button. "Come onnnnn!" I beg. I don't like making people wait – especially not my boyfriend.

After what feels like an eternity, the elevator arrives. I step in, and hit the ground floor button, standing in silence and swaying slightly to the elevator music. La, la, laaa…. Ding! The doors open, and I walk out. Chad's standing in the middle of the lobby, looking at me in awe.

"That's quite a, uhm, _bold_ fashion statement, Sonshine." Chad says, smiling and obviously holding back laughter.

"Huh? Oh… Oops." I say, probably blushing as red as a tomato. I look down, and realise I'm wearing a t-shirt of Chad's that he let me borrow, my old sweatpants, and _stilettos_.

"And hey, that t-shirt looks better on you than it did on me…" Chad says, shocked.

"Aw, Chad, you're so sweet."

"I try. Only for you. And speaking of which, come on!" He laughs, suddenly grabs hold of my hand, dashing towards the exit of the building.

"I can't run in these stupid shoes!" I say, as we're almost there.

"Not a problem!" Chad says. And I find myself securely in his arms, as he's carrying me out of there, bridal-style.

"Woah, someone got strong!"

"I work out. Gotta have something to show off, don't I?" He smirks, and lets me down, "Come on." I realise I'm standing right in front of his car, so I get in and before I know it, we're off to who-knows-where.

"You're gonna love this one, Sonshine." Chad says, after a few minutes of silence.

"I loved all your surprises, Chad!" I say, smiling.

"Glad to hear that." He replies, grinning at me.

"Eyes on the road, Cooper!" I smirk, and his grin becomes a glare.

"We're here, anyway." He says, stopping the car. We get out, and I find that we're in that same amazing meadow. Chad silently takes my hand, and I let him lead me over to the centre of the huge field, where a blanket is lying on the ground. I slip my feet out of the painful stilettos, and lie on the blanket. Chad lies down next to me, and hugs me. I suddenly notice how brightly the stars in the sky are shining.

"Oh… Aren't the stars shining especially bright today?" I say, smiling.

"Yep."

"Sometimes, I wish I could just grab them and keep them."

"You sure like the stars, don't ya?"

"Mhmm."

"What would you say if my gift to you this month was your very own star?" Chad asks. I gasp, sitting up.

"No way!" I squeal. I've always wanted my own star, ever since I was little!

"Yes way. And I've got the certificate to prove it." He smirks, and hands me a sheet of paper, telling me that one of the stars is mine. "And y'know which one it is?" I shake my head, looking up. "That super shiny one, right there." He says, pointing to a particularly bright star. "I picked that one coz you're like the shining star in my life."

"Aw, Chad! Thank you so much!" I say excitedly, hugging him tightly. This is so sweet of him!

"Anything for you, Sonshine." He says, smiling. Aw…

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwwww :P<strong>

**Peace & Reviews!**

**-Sarah :)**


End file.
